


Быть собой - 2

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Series: Семейные ценности Холмсов [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Небольшой вбоквел к "Быть собой". Прошла всего неделя после признания Майкрофта Антее. Таймлайн - между признанием и эпилогом.





	Быть собой - 2

_«Дорогой дневник!»_

Написав эту короткую фразу, Антея всерьёз задумывается: стоит ли продолжать. С одной стороны, это по-прежнему не её жанр, как ни крути, и заполнение каждой странички в толстой книжице требует моральных усилий. С другой, Кларисс не зря взяла с неё обещание не увиливать от этого: как знала! Хотя почему «как»? Знала, предвидела, взяла слово. Как всегда.

С третьей… стоит признать, что и от этого дневника была польза: всего неделю назад он подвернулся под руку Майкрофту, а уж тот сделал верные выводы и расставил точки над всеми нужными буквами. То, как он решил проблему с заместителем министра обороны Уильямом Стоуном, дорогого стоит, и Антея, вспоминая о последовавшем разговоре и признании, в очередной раз прижимает ладони к щекам.

Принявший душ Майкрофт с полминуты безмолвно изучает её, сидящую на диване в гостиной его дома, и, едва заметно улыбнувшись, идёт заваривать чай. Конечно, можно поручить это экономке, однако ему слишком нравится сам процесс, так что он предоставляет пожилой даме возможность мирно спать и дальше в соседней с кухней комнате на первом этаже.

Тридцать лет назад, впервые наткнувшись на любовный роман у матери, Майкрофт с любопытством ознакомился с этим образчиком популярной женской литературы, пришёл в глубокое недоумение, добросовестно прочитал ещё несколько книжек в мягкой обложке из этой серии, полистал апрельский Cosmopolitan и, почесав в затылке, отправился выяснять у отца, видит ли тот смысл во всех этих текстах. Холмс-старший пожал плечами, посоветовал не забивать голову и, подмигнув, вдруг добавил, что когда хочет сделать идеальный подарок жене, непременно просматривает какой-нибудь женский журнал. Майкрофт поблагодарил его за беседу и ушёл думать.

Сейчас же, наливая кипяток в чайник, Майкрофт размышляет о том, что, возможно, стоит пролистнуть пару-тройку десятков страниц в Cosmopolitan — по счастью, издаваемом до сих пор — и узнать, чего более всего ожидают женщины от мужчин. Потому что Антея… Она определённо стоит того, чтобы озаботиться её комфортом в отношениях с ним.

Готовый чай он приносит на подносе в гостиную и неторопливо разливает по чашкам. Затем добавляет в одну из них чайную ложку сахара. Антея улыбается, заметив это. Возможно, Майкрофта сложно назвать романтиком и ожидать от него чего-то в этом роде, но вот его внимательность многим даст сотню очков вперёд.

— У меня создаётся впечатление, что ты заставляешь себя в нём писать, — произносит Майкрофт, протягивая чашку с чаем.

— Оно верное, — признательно кивнув, Антея делает маленький глоток. — Только я обещала, и Кларисс обязательно проверит, выполняю ли я его.

Взяв в руки вторую чашку, Майкрофт занимает кожаное кресло рядом с диваном. Он как бы невзначай пытается разобрать те семь строк, что видны перед последней датой в дневнике Антеи, но она, заметив это, хитро улыбается и закрывает их рукавом махрового халата. Майкрофт тут же делает вид, что не больно-то и хотелось.

— Если я попрошу тебя больше не читать его, ты пообещаешь? — любопытствует Антея, отпив ещё чая.

— Да, — твёрдо отвечает Майкрофт. — А ты попросишь?

— Пообещаешь или не станешь?

— Ты не ответила на мой вопрос.

— Ты тоже.

На миг замерев, оба пожимают плечами, — и это уже ответ. Майкрофт возвращает свою чашку на поднос и расслабляется в кресле. Из-под полуприкрытых ресниц он наблюдает за Антеей, за игрой света на её волосах, порозовевшим лицом, изгибами фигуры. Ему не нравится след от ремешка часов на левом запястье, и он мысленно делает пометку подобрать что-то более щадящее для неё. А ещё искренне считает, что ей бы подошло обручальное кольцо, только вот с ним пока не думает спешить.

— Пенни за твои мысли, — предлагает Антея, убирая за ухо прядь волос.

— Разве восхищение желанной женщиной имеет стоимость? — чуточку высокомерно возражает Майкрофт. — И найдётся ли подходящее мерило для желания обладать?

Антея забывает и о дневнике, и о чае. Она во все глаза смотрит на Майкрофта, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам, и с трудом веря в то, что услышала.

Выдержав паузу, он мягко улыбается ей.

— Не обращай на меня внимания: я всего лишь тобой любуюсь. Дневник ждёт.

Она вздыхает. Качает головой, стараясь отвлечься и подумать… да о том же дневнике, только вот в выведении её из равновесия Майкрофту нет равных, так что уже написанные строчки на странице расплываются тёмным пятном. 

— Не могу.

Промаявшись минуту и не выведя ни одного нового слова, Антея затягивает узлы на тесёмках переплёта дневника и, закрепив ещё и ручку, встаёт с дивана и относит дневник на полку шкафа.

Довольный собой Майкрофт в мгновение ока оказывается за ней, приобнимает за талию и прижимает спиной к себе, легко целуя в висок.

— Ты специально… — закрыв глаза, запрокидывает голову Антея, подставляя под поцелуи шею.

— Разумеется.

Развязав узел на поясе её халата, Майкрофт осторожно разворачивает Антею лицом к себе и, чуть разведя в стороны полы ткани, проводит кончиками пальцев по шее и груди, после чего склоняется к губам.

«Сделаю завтра записи за два дня», — успевает подумать Антея, прежде чем отбросить все мысли и лишь чувствовать себя абсолютно желанной для Майкрофта Холмса.  
*** 

_«Дорогой дневник!  
По-моему, Майкрофт специально старается отвлечь меня от тебя, чтобы я не…» _

— Ты ещё не готова? Два часа до рейса в Мадрид, Антея, а нам ещё ехать в аэропорт.

— Поняла.

Сунув кожаную тетрадь в сумку, Антея устремляется вслед за Майкрофтом, недоумевая, откуда вообще взялась поездка в Мадрид. Её не было в расписании, уж это ей известно точно.

Она привычно не задаёт вопросов до самого самолёта, считая, что не следует отвлекать шефа от важных размышлений. И только когда после взлёта в самолёте вспыхивают таблички, позволяющие расстегнуть ремни, она поворачивает голову к Майкрофту.

— Что-то срочное?

— Безусловно, — кивает тот, тоже повернувшись.

— Этого не было в расписании…

— Нет.

— То есть что-то случилось?

— Похоже на то, — и, выдержав паузу, Майкрофт поясняет: — У нас с тобой выходные и отдых от всех в испанской столице, Антея. 

— У нас? — удивлённо восклицает она.

— Именно, — с достоинством подтверждает Майкрофт. — Я задолжал тебе за работу на Новый год. Сейчас же всё моё время будет принадлежать тебе. Можешь составлять список желаний до вечера послезавтрашнего дня.

Радостно поцеловав Майкрофта в щёку, Антея подныривает под его руку и, удобно устроившись, начинает мысленно набрасывать план. Майкрофт же в собственных Чертогах ставит галочку напротив выполненного пункта из журнала. «Женщины любят сюрпризы», — авторитетно утверждала автор статьи, сетуя на то, что так мало мужчин способны на безумства.

Что ж, безумства — не безумства, но в личный график ухаживаний за же… Нет, ну конечно, не за женой. За любимой женщиной, да… В этот график пункты о сюрпризах через каждые одиннадцать дней всё-таки стоит внести.  
*** 

В Мадриде они гуляют по площади Кастилии как заправские туристы, но прежде заходят в один из модных магазинов одежды, где оба переодеваются в то, что лучше подходит испанской жаре. Для Антеи Майкрофт подбирает разноцветное платье с рукавами-фонариками и юбкой-солнце чуть выше колен. Ему очень хочется вытащить из неё ту жизнерадостную девушку, с которой познакомился в Гайд-парке всего каких-то полтора года назад. После той памятной встречи на фоне столь редкого для Лондона снега Антея чрезвычайно изменилась, стала серьёзнее и строже, выросла в великолепного профессионала. Только вот Майкрофту эта взрослость нужна была лишь на работе. Он искренне считал и считает, что его собственного снобизма с лихвой хватит на двоих. 

Переодевшись из делового костюма в платье, Антея выходит из примерочной к большому зеркалу и в нём, в отражении, переводит взгляд с платья на Майкрофта, задумчиво наблюдающего, сидя в кресле для посетителей, за ней.

— Что скажешь? — спрашивает она, с трудом сдерживая желание покрутиться на месте. Юбка-солнце же! Прямо-таки требует этого.

— К сожалению, мне видно только одну сторону, — светским тоном признаётся Майкрофт.

Антея оглядывается на него через плечо, лукаво улыбается и, глубоко вздохнув, всё-таки делает то, что хотелось. Юбка мягкими волнами поднимается на несколько дюймов, превращаясь в неровный круг. Покрутившись на носках, Антея останавливается, на этот раз к Майкрофту лицом.

— А так?

Не меняя задумчивой позы, Майкрофт оглядывает её с головы до ног и обращается к сотрудницам магазина.

— У вас на витрине стоят босоножки из мягкой кожи. Принесите их для неё.

— Сию минуту, синьор.

— Прекрасно. Что до тебя, Антея…

— Тебе нравится?

— Очень. Только, боюсь, я оценил не всё, и потому, если ты окажешь любезность и повторишь…

От неожиданности Антея широко улыбается. Подойдя на два шага, она недоверчиво смотрит на Майкрофта, предложившего это совершенно серьёзно.

— Но зачем это тебе?

— В этом находишь удовольствие ты.

— И?..

— Мой отец, женская литература и массовые журналы с успехом убедили меня в том, что любимой женщине полагается чувствовать себя счастливой. И мой долг как мужчины сделать всё возможное для этого. Чем я и занимаюсь.

— И они ещё считают тебя Айсбергом. Ой! — поняв, что проговорилась, Антея захлопывает рот рукой.

На это Майкрофт снисходительно усмехается.

— Ну так откуда бы они узнали?

— Вот босоножки для вас, синьора, — торопливо предлагает менеджер зала, заодно указывая на кресло. — Вам будет удобнее надеть их здесь.   
Пожалуйста, сюда.

— О, спасибо большое. Сейчас.  
*** 

_Дорогой дневник!  
Майкрофта всё-таки отвлекли какие-то очень-очень важные государственные дела (меня не посвятил), а у меня есть минутка черкнуть здесь пару строк.  
Сегодня в магазине он сказал, что старается, чтобы я была счастливой. Прочитал это в каком-то любовном романе… (Майкрофт? В романе?) Потом в женском журнале (не Cosmo, надеюсь)… И начал воплощать этот план.  
Но это хорошо. Самый ужас для меня начался, когда он предложил мне выбрать одежду для него. «Выбери то, в чём ты хочешь меня видеть на этих выходных». И перепугал до полусмерти.  
Понимаешь, дневник, я же не совсем глупая. У Майкрофта безупречный вкус в одежде, он так подбирает детали — запонки, булавку для галстука, ремень, платок, что-там-ещё, что я могу только восхищённо вздыхать. Идеально. А тут то же самое предлагают сделать мне.  
Я растерялась, он принялся терпеливо ждать. Я стала ходить по магазину, рассматривать одежду, и когда Майкрофту позвонили, меня осенило: я отправила СМС его брату. Шерлок даже спрашивать ни о чём не стал, у себя в Лондоне вышел на сайт магазина и скинул мне название коллекции и три цвета.  
В общем, когда Майкрофт договорил, я ему уже принесла три летних костюма. А он подозрительно посмотрел на меня и попросил мой мобильник, потому что в его — какая неожиданность! — сел аккумулятор…   
Ну, что сказать? Меня разоблачили… Увы…_

— Жалуешься на меня?

Бесшумно приблизившись, Майкрофт заглядывает через плечо Антеи, которая тут же захлопывает дневник и принимается хмуро завязывать тесёмки. 

— Зачем предлагать мне делать то, в чём я точно хуже тебя?

— Я не сомневался, что ты найдёшь выход.

— И решил посмотреть, как это будет?

— Именно. Помнится, я говорил тебе, что мне нравится наблюдать за людьми.

— Испытывать людей, — возражает Антея, закончив с узлами. — И смотреть, смогут они выкарабкаться или нет.

— Невыполнимых заданий я не даю, — пожимает плечами Майкрофт, стоя, сунув руки в карманы светлых брюк. — Это неинтересно.

— Буду знать.

Положив дневник на край стола, Антея встаёт и, обогнув Майкрофта, идёт на балкон, где становится, опираясь руками на перила. Вечерний Мадрид выглядит изумительно, не зря его постоянно включают в число красивейших городов мира. 

Майкрофт присоединяется к ней только через десять минут и протягивает бокал с разноцветным тропическим коктейлем, прекрасно зная, что именно его она любит больше всего. Сам же ограничивается шоколадным.

Антея едва слышно вздыхает. Долго изучает тающие льдинки в бокале и пузырьки воздуха, наблюдая, как очень медленно смешиваются цвета. Затем поворачивает голову к Майкрофту, тихо вставшему рядом, тоже опираясь на широкие балконные перила.

— В предпоследнем номере журнала Cosmopolitan были опубликованы заметки молодой особы, чрезвычайно ценящей, когда её муж доверяет выбирать одежду для него, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, произносит Майкрофт, не сводя глаз с группы туристов на площади внизу.

— Ты читаешь Cosmo?

— Время от времени мы с Шерлоком находит полезным это издание. Он, разумеется, чаще.

— Сложно представить.

— Изучает человеческую натуру. Получает сведения, можно сказать, из первых рук.

— Там не всему можно верить, — замечает Антея, развернувшись к Майкрофту полубоком.

— Да, сегодня я в этом убедился, — подтверждает тот, переводя взгляд на Антею. — Больше предлагать не буду.

— Нет, ты… Не подумай, что мне не понравилось, не хочется или… Меня это очень тронуло, правда!

— И перепугало до полусмерти. Не хочешь рассказать: почему? 

Антея мрачнеет, опуская глаза. Она делает глоток коктейля, переминается с ноги на ногу, пока Майкрофт, отпив из своего бокала, терпеливо ждёт ответ.

— Потому что работа на тебя и жизнь рядом с тобой напоминают непрерывный экзамен с новыми и новыми тестами. Тебе хочется соответствовать, и я… боюсь представить, что будет, если какой-то из них не сдам.

— Тебе настолько важна моя оценка?

— Да, — просто отвечает Антея. — Очень важна, с самого первого дня. И ты об этом знаешь.

— Знать и понимать — не одно и то же. Ты отказываешь себе в праве на ошибку, полагая, что любая из них может положить конец отношениям со мной?

— Такая возможность всегда есть.

— Не думаю. Видишь ли… — аккуратно забрав из рук Антеи опустевший бокал, Майкрофт ставит его вместе со своим на круглый столик на балконе. — Так могло быть прежде, когда твоя роль ограничивалась функциями ассистентки. Однако став женщиной, с которой я принял решение связать жизнь, ты превратилась в нечто большее, вошла в небольшой круг моих близких, чьё благополучие — мой приоритет. Твои ошибки теперь — это мои ошибки, за которые мне свойственно винить лишь себя. Твои проблемы — это мои проблемы, и я их буду решать. Всё, что от тебя нужно мне, — это быть рядом. Столько, сколько сможешь меня выносить.

— Майкрофт…

Не выдержав, Антея бросается к нему и крепко обнимает за шею, чувствуя, что и он обнимает её в ответ.

— Я же тебя люблю. И я готова быть рядом всю жизнь. 

— Лучшее, чего я могу ждать от тебя, — отстранившись, Майкрофт внимательно смотрит в глаза. — Если ты ошибёшься, я исправлю. Если не справишься, я пойму. Немного веры в то, что я на твоей стороне, и…

— Я постараюсь.  
*** 

_«Дорогой дневник!  
Отдых в Мадриде пролетел как-то уж чересчур быстро, и мы вернулись в Лондон. Шерлок встретил Майкрофта в аэропорту. Начал что-то доказывать — я не прислушивалась, потом подмигнул мне и исчез.  
А мы поехали на работу, готовиться к совещанию в министерстве иностранных дел.  
Да, кстати, мне попалась ссылка на сайт с картинками сложных узлов, и теперь я могу завязать тесёмки на дневнике так, что их никто не развяжет. Не то что бы мне это было нужно, но сам факт! Кусочек личного пространства.  
Майкрофт как-то плотоядно поглядывает на дневник, но пока держится.  
Интересно, надолго ли?..»_

Дописав последнюю строчку, Антея принимается неторопливо перевязывать тесёмки в морские узлы. Майкрофт не говорит ей о том, что может развязать любой из них в два счёта — в самом-то деле! После пиратского детства Шерлока! И обдумывает предстоящую встречу с шефом ЦРУ.

Затянув последнюю петлю, Антея смотрит в окно, за которым как раз проходит молодая мама с двумя шумными детьми. Мальчик, когда на него не смотрят, поливает водой сестрёнку из водяного пистолета. Девочка выпускает в него тучу мыльных пузырей.

Антея улыбается, не видя, как задумчиво наблюдает за ней Майкрофт, чьи мысли плавно перешли с рабочих вопросов на будущее собственной семьи. Он прикидывает, сколько нужно будет внимания уделять ребёнку, понадобится ли няня помимо экономки, кем заменить Антею, пока она будет в декретном отпуске — вряд ли долго, потому что стать домохозяйкой она точно не согласится. В какую школу раннего развития отправить малыша, чтобы быть уверенным в хороших результатах… И в какой стране лучше зарегистрировать брак, чтобы не ждать принятые в Британии полгода, к тому же мамуля давно просилась в Лас-Вегас, а отец до крайности азартен и всегда готов её поддержать.

Рассчитав всё, что было нужно, Майкрофт закрывает глаза и представляет себе график важных политических событий на ближайшие десять лет. Их количество всё равно почти не меняется — просто участниками становятся новые игроки. 

Затем делает поправку на активность Джеймса Мориарти и то примерное время, которое понадобится Шерлоку, чтобы полностью разобраться с его преступной сетью.

Подбив итог, встаёт с кресла и подходит к Антее, чтобы сесть уже рядом с ней на диван.

— Хочешь узнать, каким я вижу наше совместное будущее в ближайшие годы? — неожиданно для неё спрашивает он.

— Да. Да, конечно.

— Свадьба через два года в Лос-Анджелесе, ребёнок через три. Раньше, увы, никак — нужно разобраться с делом Мориарти. А вот после него, на мой взгляд, наступит вполне подходящее время. Что скажешь?

Поражённая Антея не находит слов и лишь кивает. Ей и в голову не приходило, что Майкрофту понадобится полноценная семья, тем более так скоро. А он лишь спокойно проводит рукой по её волосам, весьма довольный реакцией.

— Ничего не смущает в моём плане?

— Кого ты хочешь? — неожиданно для себя спрашивает она. 

— Тебя. Это в данный момент. Если же ты имеешь в виду пол ребёнка, то для меня не имеет значения, каким он будет. Я одинаково обрадуюсь и дочери, и сыну. 

— Я бы хотела обоих.

— Почему?

— Ну, я с детства так думала: сын — чтобы был похож на мужа, а дочка — чтобы научить её всему, что знаю.

Майкрофт на несколько секунд задумывается. 

— Хорошо, я внесу необходимые коррективы в наш общий план. Двое детей. Прекрасно.

— Да…

Не выдержав, Антея тянется к Майкрофту, обнимает его, а он, осторожно повернувшись, укладывает её на спину на диван и принимается неторопливо целовать, любуясь сияющей улыбкой. Последний пункт в списке рекомендаций получил свою отметку: женщинам действительно важна определённость, и Майкрофт мысленно убирает визуальный образ журнала в архив. 

Что до физического воплощения майского Cosmo — пожалуй, стоит вернуть его Шерлоку, в ту самую стопку у дивана. А потом, в будущем, через некоторое время попросить какой-нибудь ещё.

 

_Конец_


End file.
